Strawberries
by ja28
Summary: Helga allergic reaction to strawberries worries everyone, especially Arnold. What will happen? Takes place after the April Fools episode and Save the Neighborhood movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD - BELONGS TO NICKELODEON AND CRAIG BARLETT**

 **AN: I can't believe my last one-shot was a success lol Thanks! Came up with this idea of a story like a day later lol** **  
** **Helga's allergy to strawberries heighten what will happen? If you want me to continue writing Hey Arnold content please me know, and send ideas for either one-shot or a actual fan-fiction with chapters.**

Chapter 1:

"Attention students, Today we have a special treat for lunch, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" exclaimed Principle Wartz over the intercom

"You call that special!? , That's not even dessert." I scowled. " This school is so cheap"

"Aw Yeah I love those!" shouted the majority of the class.

While watching everyone else getting distracted in class I got bored and decided to throw spitballs at Arnold.

Arnold turned around . "Helga, cut it out"

"It wasn't me, football head" _I say as I spit another spitball and quickly turn away._

"Cut it out." Arnold says as he stood up and starts walking towards me.

 **RIIIIIIIIING**

"LUNCHTIME!" Harold yells out, making everyone rush out of the classroom.

"No, I'm still mad that you blinded me on April fools and threw me into the pool." I saw walking towards him with my arms crossed.

"Well you faked it the rest of the time so I could at least thrown you in the pool."

"You gotta say Arnold that was a good joke." Phoebe said while giggling. "See, even she agrees!"

"She did deserve payback Arnold " Gerald insisted

" Whatever" I mumbled

 _We all walked to one table since it was inevitable that phoebe and I can sit on our own because she's crushing on Gerald. Now I'm forced to sit with tall hair boy and Arnold. Oh Arnold, I confessed my feelings to you already, yet you haven't said anything. You are so dense, I was clearly lying that it wasn't a " heat of the moment" moment.  
_  
"No lunch again today Helga?" I looked at my lunchbox , interrupted by my thoughts by phoebe. _Empty._

"Guess not, Miriam just packed me a empty lunchbox _again_. Figures."

"You want me to get you anything else." asked phoebe politely.

"No pheebs, ill get it myself. Might as well get the "special" for lunch, instead of eating nothing."  
 _I walk to the_ _cafeteria_ _line, and get a_ _stack-full_ _of_ _sandwiches_ _, well I gotta eat something, its not like I'm going to eat at home. I walk back,sat at the table ,and started to stuff my face with_ _sandwiches_ _. Everyone just stared at me with a worried face.  
_ "What! You never seen a hungry person eat before?, look at Harold for Pete sake!"

'Ugh I cant believe Miriam forgot to pack my lunch again. " I said in an annoyed tone.

"You want my tapioca pudding Helga?" Arnold asks. _C'mon Helga, Be nice just this once_

"I don't need your pity Arnoldo!, Its not the first time my mom didn't pack me lunch" , " now that you found that out, I don't need your sympathy" _C'mon Helga you're starving, just accept his tapioca pudding!_

"Just take it" Arnold Insisted.

"Fine football head if you- you-" I replied back, I started to stand up ,but something didn't feel right. I started wheezing and found it hard to breathe. I felt as my throat swelling up and I put my hand against it signaling phoebe that something is wrong.

"Helga are you okay?". asked Arnold with a concerned look on his face.

 _I looked directly at phoebe with wide eyes in fear, my vision was getting_ _blurry_ _,_ _everything_ _was spinning around, mouthed out "straw-" I felt my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and slipped into complete darkness._

Arnold p.o.v

"Fine football head if you- you-" _I looked at her, concerned since she just stopped mid-sentence. Something is definitely wrong, I saw the panicked looked on her face that she had gave Phoebe. I saw her mouthed word but didn't catch it. Ok whats going on? Then I saw her suddenly collapsed on the ground._  
 **  
THUD!**

 _Everyone heard the noise and turned back, stunned to see Helga on the ground, murmuring to classmates about whats going on._

"HELGA!" I yelled as I quickly rushed to her side. "Helga, HELGA! Hey are you Okay? Wake up! This is not a joke", She stirred and groaned a little " Helga!, Its me Arnold, I'm here okay!" I exclaimed then I felt her go limp. I shake her shoulder hoping she would react. " Oh no, no ,no " I lifted her head gently and place it on my lap.

"STRAWBERRIES!", yelled out phoebe. _What does that have to do with anything? Wait-_

"What about strawberries?"

"Mr Simmons! We need help! Helga fainted! She has red spots all over her!" I hear Gerald yell across the room.

"The sandwiches! She's severely allergic to strawberries!, she says as she checks Helga's pulse Oh my gosh, shes barley breathing! Helga! " her best friend yelling and crying hysterically. Gerald goes over and comforts her.

"We need to get her to a hospital now!"

"The paramedics are here Arnold, " I hear Simmons say The paramedics place Helga on a stretcher and before they leave, one of them stops and says

" We got her kid, don't you worry , she's going to be okay."

 _I see the paramedics leave, wheeling Helga away.. I stood there feeling helpless. I could've prevented this If I only knew that she was allergic to strawberries.. A simple food like strawberries. Why am I feeling so concerned ? She's Helga G. Pataki. Do I really have feelings towards her?_

 _ **AN: I was intially going to make this one whole chapter, but decided to split it in two. This idea just came up to me ,so its medically inaccurate I'm sorry! I binge watched Grey's anatomy but not a professional medical person lol  
Chapter 2 anyone? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**  
 **HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

 **(updated the grammar errors lol sorry I posted this like at 1am. tbh grammar is not my strong suit)**

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Arnold quit pacing you're making me nervous," Gerald says while comforting Phoebe.

"I can't Gerald. I'm really worried about her." I replied while continuing to pace back and forth.

I see Gerald get up and walked towards me, he puts his hand on my shoulder. "She's gonna be alright man, she's like the toughest girl out there."

"You're right. But Where are her parents?" I asked Phoebe, and right after I asked I hear a loud voice.

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE GIRL, OLGA " I look behind me and see Mr. Pataki storming to the receptionist desk.

"It's Helga honey." I hear Helga's mom say in a slurred tone.

"RIGHT, RIGHT, HELGA!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"  
and before the nurse could answer phoebe chimes in, so there will be less commotion.

"Uh Mr. Pataki, she ate a sandwich that contained strawberries which caused a severe reaction," Phoebe says quietly as she walks up to them.

"That girl isn't allergic to strawberries."

"She is Bob." Miriam chimed in.

"Why would she eat it if it had strawberries! This girl is always causing trouble, this would've never happened to Olga! WHERE'S the doctor around here!" He yells. Why does he always compare Helga to Olga every time? They are two completely different people.

"Anyone here for ?" The doctor calls out to the waiting room.

"Darn right, I'm the father. "

"Is she gonna be okay? " I asked in a desperate tone.

"Yes, she suffered from anaphylaxis, due to the allergies of strawberries. we treated her just in time however when she fainted she hit her head pretty hard. She suffered head trauma and won't wake up for at least a couple of hours. "

"Would you like the see your daughter Mr. Pataki ?"

"You said she's fine, so she's fine, call me when she's awake. I've got to go back to work. You wasted my time, you could've just told me this over the phone. I'm leaving. C'mon Miriam."

"Excuse Me? But-" replied and shocked at what the patient's dad had said.

"Are you serious? Mr. Pataki! Helga could've died today! yet you don't even care, all you care about is work! You won't even stay until she wakes up. You didn't even know she was allergic to strawberries! As a parent, you should know that. Helga is your other daughter, not just Olga, do you even know anything about her?" I yelled out. _I know Helga's parents aren't the best, but to stoop this low and not visit her is crossing the line. She should be surrounded my her family!_

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way Alfred!" Mr, Pataki angerly replies while walking closer to me.

"It's Arnold," I responded.

"Whatever"

"I'm starting the truth, as Helga friend, I can see why she acts the way she does at school because of the way you treat her."

"Whatever kid, I'm leaving." I watch as Helga's parents walk away, disappointed and disgusted by how they treat Helga just because she isn't Olga. No child should be considered being the least favorite.

"Anyways. would you kids want to wait in Helga room?" asked the doctor in a refiled tone.

We walked into the room and see Helga with machines and wires hooked all around her. Phoebe gasped, and Gerald and I decided to leave Phoebe alone with her for now. We waited outside the door until Phoebe wanted us to come in.

"So, Arnold why did you suddenly defend Helga like that?" asked Gerald to break the silence. _I even questioned myself why I did it, but quickly gave an answer._

"I don't know. it didn't seem right for her dad to say those things. you know?"

"Mhm mhm mhm _you_ sure about that buddy? it seemed more than that." He said with his arms crossed.

"Gerald, I haven't told you this but the day we-"

"Look I know what happened between you and Helga on the day we went to save the neighborhood. phoebe told me. " Gerald says with both hands in the air. "Just don't know why you didn't tell me first."

"I wanted to tell you but I thought it didn't mean anything, yet I kept thinking about it every day and my feelings were just all over the place. I thought about what she told me up on the tower, then the "tango" at the April fools dance. However, after today, I realized that I really like her. She could've died today, and I would've regretted not telling her how I felt."

"But its Helga! She's been bullying and being mean to you ever since!"

"I know that, but it's all just a mask. She acts all mean because of how she is treated by her parents at home. She doesn't know how to express her feelings in a nice way. I've seen her when she lets her guard down, she is a nice, caring person. You just need to get to know her, Gerald."

"Okay, whatever you say Arnold. Well its time to inside," Gerald says with a smirk while opening the door.

 _I hour later_

"Arghhh My head.. Where am I?"

"HELGA! I'm so glad you're okay"

 _I see Arnold quickly getting up from his chair and running towards me to hug me. Oh, Arnold, My love, hugging me and visiting me at the hospital, Such a football head, he such a sweet guy! Wait what is happening? I quickly reacted and switched to my mean personality_.

" Arnold!?... I mean. Who said you can touch me !"

"Sorry.." He blushes and quickly lets go of me.

"You're at the hospital Helga, the sandwiches you ate during lunch had strawberry jelly which triggered your allergic reaction. I'm so sorry Helga! I should've checked, none of this would've happened!"

"Don't blame yourself, Phoebe. I'm alive aren't I? and Criminey! Who does peanut butter and jelly with strawberry instead of grape!? It's like they were trying to kill me!" I say with my head in the air, then crossing my arms.

" Anyways Are my parents here" I looked up, asking Phoebe.

"No, sorry, it's just Gerald, Arnold, and I " She quietly responded and looked up to see my reaction.

"Oh... Figures. Not like they would care anyway." I say while looking down, fidgeting with my hands.

"Gerald come with me to find the doctor." Phoebe quickly says and drags Gerald out the door.

"Are you okay Helga?"

"Just peachy. Big Bob and Miriam aren't even here, so much for having great parents. Although I should've known they won't be here. I'm practically invisible. If I was dead they wouldn't even care. I bet no one will "

" Don't say that! They were here earlier.. they said some things about you that made me mad. So I kinda told off your dad" He said in a nervous tone. I can't believe he went against Big Bob! Then they left.. I'm sorry, I tried making them stay. But I care! Phoebe Cares! You scared me today! I thought you could've died! I never knew you were allergic to strawberries! I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

'I- wait I meant like at school you know. Since you always pick on me and stuff. Haha...who's gonna call me football head?"

we just sat there in silence but then he spoke again

" Listen…I keep thinking about what you said the night of the Fit building-"

"Arnold, it was just heat of the moment stuff I didn't mean it! We agreed to it!" I quickly replied

"You did mean it. I just too dense to realize. Helga..I realized the kind of person you are. I know all the good things you did to help me and the neighborhood. I find it awesome that you did those things. The truth is..I like like you too. I'm sorry I t took me long to realize your feelings and return them to you."

 _I sat there shocked, trying to process what he'd had just said. Did he really just say that? He actually likes like me!_

"Wait wait?"

I see him coming up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek "I like you like you Helga"

"Ahem.". Gerald walks in with a smirk on his face,

Phoebe giggles and squeals " Well it about time!"

"AH"! My face is totally red, so I instantly push Arnold causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ahh! Umm. I can explain " Arnold chuckles, blushing, putting his hand behind his head.

"Whatever you say, Romeo."

 **THE END! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I MIGHT TO A CHRISTMAS ONESHOT! who knows?**


End file.
